See You On The Pitch
by plumi
Summary: Rose Bolin is a transfer student, fifth year, plays quidditch, position:seeker, amazingly beautiful....yeah Oliver Wood is royally screwed.
1. First Sight

I don't own HP

Summary: Rose Bolin is a transfer student into Hogwarts, fifth year. She plays quidditch and has a bit of an attitude, oh and is drop dead gorgeous. How will the students react?

"But mum" I pleaded " I love Salem Academy. You can't just take me away from my friends!"

"Hun" my mum said harshly "You have no choice in the matter" and with that she apparated.

That was two weeks ago

Today........

I walked onto Platform 9 ¾ the train was set to leave in ten minutes and frankly I couldn't care less. I was going to Hogwarts against my will, leaving my friends, and professors in the US.

I boarded the train and found an empty compartment put my trunk on the rack and took out my adorable kitten, Moon-shadow, she was the smallest of her litter and was all black eve her eyes were pitch black.

I was just staring out the window when the door opened to reveal what I could only assume were twins.

"Well hello" said one of them

"I'm Fred and he's George" said the other

"And we're Hogwarts resident pranksters" said Fred.

"And you are obviously new here" said George with a smile.

"Yeah" I replied "I just transferred from Salem Academy, names Rose, Rose Bolin"

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl" said Fred.

"And if I had a sickle for every time I've heard that line, well I wouldn't have to worry about passing my classes I would be set for life" I retorted with a playful grin.

"I like this girl" George said to his twin

"I concur" said Fred.

"Well as long as I can talk to someone" I laughed

"So" started Fred "Tell us about yourself Rose"

"Well" I started "my parents say that the reason for my transfer is 'business' but I know it's cause Salem was threatening to kick me out, I enjoy pranking teachers" I interrupted my sentence with a laugh thinking about my goodbye present to the Academy. "Anyway," I continued " I love quidditch and I play seeker, oh and I love food!"

The twins were just staring at me gaping...

"Fred, I think I'm in love" said george

"I'm not sure Angelina will be happy to hear that oh-dead-brother-of-mine" retorter Fred playfully.

"Angelina, so there is some estrogen in your little group?" I teased " can I meet the women that have put up with you for years!" I finished excitedly.

"All right follow us fellow prankster" said Fred and we all but skipped to the other end of the train, the whole way I saw the glances I was getting.

"Alright" said George

"Now when you go in there is no going back" continued Fred

"Unless you go to Slytherin, in which case. We. Never. Met." finished George

I laughed at their antics and did a mock salute "I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening sirs!"

The twins opened the doors and I was met with five pairs of curious eyes. Two male and three females.

"Guys, this is Rose Bolin, and her cat" said George with a smirk I blushed that I had forgotten Moons as I called her was with me.

"Rose this is Lee Jordan" said Fred pointing to a dark boy with dreadlocks

"This is Katie, Lee's girl" sad George pointing to the tan girl cuddled up next to Lee. I gave a smile to both.

"This is my very lovely Angelina" said George putting an arm around her

"My beautiful flower Alicia, however everyone calls her Ali" said Fred mimicking his brothers position.

"And the very bane to our prank-filled existence may I present Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team Oliver Wood!" the twins finished together.

My eyes drifted to Oliver, why I'm not sure, but I couldn't stop thinking about how his dark brown hair would look after a match, his hair messier but still sexy. And his build, his 6 foot frame,his arms, and his muscular chest were defiantly swoon worthy, although I would never admit it.....out loud.

I smiled at everyone and we started talking.

Half an hour later we had covered random topics and I had made a mental list

**Angelina: **loves green, and brown. Hates pink. Likes chicken hates fish. Plays chaser for the house team, hates skirts and dresses.

**Alicia:**aka Ali, loves blue. No purple. Loves pie, also plays chaser and also hates skirts and dresses

**Katie:** hates nick-names i.e. Kat, Loves red, no black. Likes strawberries in sugar, plays Chaser as well and will wear skirts no dresses

**Lee:** likes red, will eat anything commentates for the team, he's actually really good but doesn't like the spotlight on him, has been forced into a dress for a dare.

**Fred/George:** both love orange and red, love sugary foods, human beaters nicknames, play beaters, total pranksters

**Oliver:**never call him Olly, Woody, Ols, or any other nickname. Call him Wood. Loves green, total carnivore, captain of team, amazing keep, wants to go pro.

"Ok" said Katie "Now that you know so much about us we get to ask you some questions"

"Ok shoot" I wasn't nervous, how stupid of me.

"Favorite color?" asked Lee the twins gave him a dirty look but he just shrugged.

"Green" I answered

"You play quidditch, what position if you do?" asked Ali

"yes, seeker"

"You ay good?" asked Wood with a smirk as if he expected me to say no

"Well considering I've been approached by the Magpies and Puddlemere United for when I've finished school, yeah I'm alright" I gave him a sly grin "That's where I know your name from the Puddlemere signing conference!"

He turned a little red as everyone turned to stare at him

"something you want to tell us?" asked Fred

"Well I've been signed for after school, no big deal." replied Wood

"NO BIG DEAL!!!" shouted Katie

"I didn't want it broadcasted" sneered Wood at me.

I feigned innocence "I wasn't aware that you wouldn't have told anyone"

"Ok moving on" interjected Angelina "what house do you think you'll be in we need a seeker so push for Gryffindor if it gives you a choice"

At this we all started laughing, while I snuck a look at Wood who was laughing as well and looked that much hotter.

We had pointless coversation for the next hour and then the girls dragged me out of the compartment so the guys could change, but we had our ears on the door.

"So, Wood see something you like?" asked Fred, or was it George.

"Guys cut it out he's blushing" said Lee

"Shut up" murmured Wood even without seeing him I could tell he was blushing

"aww Woody and Rose sitting in a tree- OUCH HEY!" the twins had gotten slapped

"ooohh Wood if your defensive you must really like her" called out Lee.

At this point I was blushing so hard I looked like a ripe tomato.

Of course Ali, Angelina, and Katie all noticed and started pulling me away from the compartment.

"OOOH someone's got a crush on Wood" teased Katie

"Do not" I said in an attempt to control my voice, I failed horribly.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest to much" replied Ali.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed

"Yeah guys we should start getting dressed.

I put on my skirt that was borderline on the guidelines and pulled on my button up and put on my v-neck sweater and then my tie . To make I look better I left three buttons open and the tie loose pulled on my robe and my stockings and shoes.

After that I looked at myself I the mirror, my long wavy blonde locks that went ti mid-back, my bright green eyes and ruby red lips. 'Yup' I thought this is what you get for having a vela as a mother.

"So Rose" started Katie "are you human?" At this I laughed so hard and got weird looks from the girls.

"My mom was a vela" I said in the midst of laughs

"that explains it" said Ali and Angelina at the same time.

"Yeah, don't hold it against me, Please" I begged.

"We won't but it could be so funny watching Olly get jealous" snickered Katie.

After we were all set we walked back to the compartment to join the boys.


	2. Dinner and Dessert?

Don't own HP

As I got off the train I saw nearly every males swing I my direction, I rolled my eyes and just walked with the first years.

'ugh this is so boring' I thought as I got into a boat with three other girls, I really didn't want o deal with a boat of guys no matter how young.

When we reached the other shore I was shivering I was so cold."damn skirts" I muttered, I just HAD to wear the short skirt didn't I.

We walked up the grand staircase to see a strict looking woman wearing a set of emerald robes. "Thank you Hagrid" she said Tartly.

She led us to am old classroom and told us she would be back when they were ready. As soon as she left the firsties started to freak out. Personally I was just looking forward to the food, I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

I the midst of my thoughts on chicken, beef, and ice cream the woman came back for us. When we followed her into the great hall all eyes were on us. I had a feeling most were on me, but I let that feeling slide.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and I will place the hat on your head. When the hat calls out your house you are to join them immediately. Now our fifth year transfer student Rose Bolin will go first." she said looking, no, glaring at me.

I stepped forward and heard a few wolf-whistles most came from the green and silver table, and my Gryffindor friends at which I rolled my eyes.

The hat had barely touched my head when it shouted "Gryffindor!" I jumped up and handed the woman back the hat and ran to my friends.

"Thank god!" exclaimed Ali as she gave me a hug, I then got a hug from Angelina and Katie at the same time. The twins double hugged me as well, and the Lee gave me a hug as well. I turned to look at Wood.

"What no hug?" I teased

"If you insist!" he said as he gave me a hug, I could feel his abs through the shirt and I almost started drooling.

We released each-other and sat down to watch the rest of the sorting. I was sitting in between Wood and Ali so I knew I would be 'safer' that if I was in between the twins.

About forty minutes later the sorting finally finished, and Dumbledore stood.

"Now I know how hungary you all must be" he started but I have a few things to say before we feast. First, it is our pleasure to welcome Miss. Rose Bolin, a new Gryffindor. Boys do try not to drool" at this I started to blush "second the Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden, lets not test the rule" He looked at the twins for a few seconds and I knew that was all they needed to get the message, not that hey would listen to the message,but they would get it. "Now let us feast" and then he sat down and food appeared.

When I was done eating I looked around the hall to perceive my surroundings, I found that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky and that the walls were lined with torches.

As I looked around I saw a fair number of eyes on me, mostly male, not a surprise there, but the way some of them were looking at me scared me a bit. I unconsciously moved closer to Wood, I heard his breathing and decided to have a little fun.

I looked at the twins who were across from me with Lee, I gave them an evil smile as I shifted my eyes at Wood. They just smiled in return, I scooted closer to Wood so that our legs were touching and I heard his breathing hitch again.

Our position stayed like that for a while until Fred started mouthing the word 'chicken' at me. I simply rose a eyebrow at him and smirked. Ali who had caught onto what was going n smirked, as did Angelina and Katie. Lee and George were busy talking to Wood about the team, more like distracting him but oh well.

I laid my head down on Woods shoulder and whispered in his ear "can I rest my head on your shoulder, the time-changes really tire me out." He turned to face me and I put on the best pout I knew.

"Sure" he said "but if you are tired you could just head up to the dorms now. Oh yeah we don't know the password yet,forgot bout that."

Before he finished his sentence I leaned my head against him. I opened my eyes to wink at my friends with a smirk on my face when I saw Fred whip out a camera, a wizarding camera so I decided to play along.

However I was caught off guard by Wood kissing the top of my head, but I smiled.

"OK funny picture!" exclaimed Lee, the twins vaulted over the table and went behind me and Wood when suddenly I got a good idea.

"Ok 3.....2.....1....."said Lee

At one I turned to Wood ad licked the side of his face, the twins started laughing hysterically, so it was Definitely a funny picture.

Wood was not impressed but he was laughing all the same, then we decided to leave the Great Hall, away from all the prying eyes.

When we reached a portrait of a fat lady in pink Wood muttered "switching spells" and the portrait swung open revealing a common room and two staircases. Leading in opposite directions.

"The boys are on the left and we are on the right," Ali answered my unasked question.

"But don't worry you can't go up the opposite gender's stairwell it turns into a slide, so don't worry about going up the wrong one." continued Angelina.

"So what do we want to do?" Lee asked

"What are the options?" I replied

"We could hang out down here or up to the dorms for the night." answered Fred.

"Well we want to have girl talk" said Katie "but you guys are free to join us."

"Umm. We'll pass" retorted Wood.

"Ok then" replied Angelina "Just give us a minute to say goodnight and we will be ready to go"

I just looked at Wood and we both rolled our eyes and laughed we talked about quidditch and other completely random topics until we saw the group walking back our way with their lips swollen.

"Ok, lets go troops" said Katie

"Right behind you" said Ali

"I'm behind you!" I laughed

"Ugh why do I have to be last" said Angelina

We all laughed at her comment and I made to follow the others when Wood put a hand on my shoulder.

"Goodnight Rose" he said ad then placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight ….. Ollie" I teased and kissed his cheek.

"What did I say about calling me Olly?" he said with a pout

"Oh well, your Olly is spelled O-l-l-y, mine is O-l-l-i-e. See different nicknames." and with that I flounced up the stairs to catch up with the other girls, it as going to be a long night.


	3. Truth or dare part one

Still Don't own HP

I woke up at six and since breakfast didn't start until 7:30 I had an hour and a half to get ready. I took a half hour long shower and it felt so good! I Went and got all my clothes and brought them into the bathroom I put on another skirt that pushed the limits. I decided to wear plain black flats, I did not want to wear stockings, but I have to. I Pulled on my button up shirt, once again leaving 3 unbuttoned, and pulled my v-neck sweater on over it. I tied my tie loose and tucked it into the sweater.

I curled my hair using beauty spells my mum taught me. I then put a little eyeliner and I was ready to go. I skipped out to find all my friends still sleeping, a evil smirk came onto my face, I made a bucket of water appear over each of them and with a swish of my wand they all dumped out.

I ran out of the dorm and into the common room where I saw Lee, the twins, and Wood all sitting in front of the fire.

"HIDE ME!" I squealed and ran behind the twins seeing as they were the closest.

"ROSE BOLIN YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" came Angelina's scream and the three of them, Angelina, Ali, and Katie came down the stairs dripping wet.

The guys just looked at me the twins with awe, Lee looked at me like I was crazy, and Wood was laughing.

"Im sorry!!" I squealed as I moved to go behind Lee as they advanced.

"You're sorry?" screamed Ali "That doesn't cover it"

"Look I didn't know if you guys were gunna be up in time, and I wanted a laugh out of it" I replied

"Fine, we'll forgive you if you give us a hug." laughed Katie

"ummm, im not hugging you guys while your wet." I retorted

"You will if you want us to not hold a grudge" retorted Angelina

"Fine" I said "Group hug!"

after our one minute group hug I just cleaned myself up by using charms and I was good as new.

"How long you reckon they'll be up there?" I asked

"umm a kabillion years!" replied Fred in the most serious tone he could manage.

"I'm serious guys I am hungry!" I pouted

"Hey I'm serious too!" retorted Fred

"Yeah your serous when kabillion becomes a number" I said with a straight face.

Of course twenty seconds later we were all laughing. When I looked up I saw Wood looking at me with a titled head.

"See something you like Ollie" I teased

"Not just something a lot of things" he replied with just as much teasing as I had given him.

"Before you two start snogging" said George "the girls are coming down and as much as I would love to know what's going on between you two. I doubt you want all of Gryffindor to know, am I right?"

"Yes" we replied at the exact same time.

"Wow Fred" said George "They might just give us a run for our money if they keep the whole in sync with one another act up"

"Should I be worried at losing that title?" asked Fred completely serious.

"I'm not sure" started George "but if it gets to close we'll be forced to take them out, I can't risk losing that title"

At this point the girls were I the common room and we started walking to the Great Hall.

When we got there it was exactly 7:30 we walked in to find that we were the first students.

"So where we guna sit?" I asked

"I dunno who wants to pick?" asked Ali.

"I say we sit in the middle" said Lee.

"Middle it is" said Ollie.

Me, Ollie, Fred and Ali were on one side while George, Angelina, Katie, and Lee were on the other side directly across from us.

As we sat down the area in front plates filled with eggs, sausage, pancakes, french toast, and drinks such as milk, water, oj, and pumpkin juice.

"I've got an Idea!" shouted Fred

"Oh no" I retorted "Fred had an idea" I looked around ollie to see a pout on Fred's face.

"You know that I'm kidding don't try the whole pout for sympathy thing." I continued

"Fine, fine," he continued "lets play truth or dare!"

"Uh-oh" was all I could say.

"I will start" said Fred "Lee, truth or dare"

"Dare" said Lee without a second thought

"Go up to professor Snape and ask what shampoo he uses because you want your hair to look like his."

Lee got up form the Gryffindor table walked up to Snape, at the head table. We couldn't hear how Lee was doing, but we could all see Snape's face change expressions, about two minutes later Lee walked back to our table.

"How bad?" asked Ollie

"I've got detention for a week" he said solemnly

"Ok so not to bad" replied Fred

"Whatever" said Lee " Rose truth or dare"

"Dare" I said, I wasn't going to give in and be called a chicken.

"I dare you to feed little Ollie here breakfast while sitting on his lap, keep in mind breakfast doesn't end for an hour" Said Lee.

"Ollie scooch back" I said calmly he just stared at me but did as I asked. I sat on his lap facing the table, so my back was to his front with his head rested on my shoulder.

"What next?" I asked him

"sausage, please" he said

"I think you like this dare a bit to much, I mean you don't have to lift a finger and you get food." I teased while stabbing the sausage.

"Well" he said I my ear "who wouldn't love to have a beautiful girl on their lap AND feeding them breakfast" he finished his comment by nuzzling his head into my neck.

I laughed a completely girly laugh and and turned my head we were face to face. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to look at the table when I noticed all our friends were staring.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" asked Katie

"What would I be kidding about?" I was ow seriously confused

"You two are just so.....UGH!" exclaimed Ali.

Ollie now was involved. "What?" he asked confused.

"Wow you two are morons" said Angelina.

Wood and I turned to each other then back to our friends "WHAT?" we both asked.

"How do we put this" said Fred

"I say we tell em outright!" said George

"But then it'll be awkward" retorted Fred

"I don't care!" stated George.

"Ok fine" said Fred "then you tell them"

"You two are acting like a freakin couple!" interjected Lee

"Thank you Lee" said Fred and George

"Well it's true" said Angelina

"yeah it totally is" said Ali and Katie.

Me and Wood just looked at each other and started to laugh.

"you know" I said in between laughs "we kinda are"

" yeah weird, but still so funny!" he responded.

"Ohh!" I had just remembered something that would get a great laugh out of everyone I opened the pocket of my robes and out pops Moon-shadow,the adorable kitten.

"Aww she's adorable" Wood whispered in my ear "what's her name?"

"Moon-shadow" I said shyly "I call her moon"

When the girls saw the kitten they started fawning over it, the twins commented that it would steal all the attention from them at which point the girls smacked them.

Moon surprised even me jumping on my shoulder then to Wood's shoulder at this the twins roared with laughter.

"Aww what a happy family" they cooed and of course someone had their camera and took pictures.

A few minutes later McGonagall came around with our schedules and we were off our first class was potions....unfortunately for Lee.


	4. The Score is Tied

I don't own HP

We made our way to the dungeons, potions was my best course at Salem so I wasn't that nervous. However Lee was practically wetting himself.

Since there was an even number of us we paired off, basically by couple or in mine and Woods' case people that act like a couple. When we reached the dungeons we took our seats and waited for Snape to come in.

Snape came walking in with his robe billowing behind him, with a flick of his hand a potion 'recipe' as I called it showed up on the board. At the end of the lesson Snape was walking around the room mainly complaining at how incompetent we were at brewing. But when he reached mine and Wood's he just nodded.

After he had passed Wood turned to me with a smile on his face. "He nodded!" he whispered excitedly. "He has never done that to a Gryffindor!" I just laughed, he looked like he was a kid on christmas.

About five minutes later when the ranting stopped we were dismissed and it was off to DADA. With Professor Rolfe.

When we walked into the classroom there were no desks just four circular tables. Ironically there was to be 8 people at a table so we all made a be-line for the table in the back.

It was a review lesson so I spent the period flicking random things at the twins, Lee, and Wood trying to start a parchment war.

The twins would fight back, I flicked some balled up parchment at Fred then when he turned around I was doodling in my notebook, so he would assume it was Lee and throw parchment at him, Lee would get mad and throw some at George, who would throw some at Katie who would throw some at Ali who would throw some at Angelina and then she would throw some at Wood who would always catch it an hand it to me. We worked well as a team.

After the parchment war had grown old I decided to piss off Wood passed a note to katie who was on my one side while Wood was on the other.

(**Bold- Rose, **normal- Katie)

**I wana piss off Wood a little by flirting any suggestions that are in this class**

Ohh devious, umm If you can catch Cameron Smith's eye., he's the one with the short black hair. He's captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, so that will really piss off Wood.

**Katie I SO owe u!!!**

I looked up just in time to see Cameron looking at me and I gave him a smile. Which he returned, I noticed a girl next to him glaring evilly at me. With how close they were sitting it was definitely his girlfriend, or at the very least someone that he wants to be his girlfriend. I just smiled to her and started to write them a note.

**Don't worry, I don't like him I just want to make Wood here squirm a bit, wana help?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

I sent the note over to her desk and I watched her face as it broke into a smile , she passed the note to Cameron who also smiled. They looked at each other then at me we all had evil smirks.

I stopped messing around with my friends at my table and got into a pattern of looking up at Cameron biting my lip and looking down trying to blush.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wood turning red, and glaring at Cameron. As soon as we were dismissed he stormed out of the class. The twins and Lee just looked at him then me, while all the girls were laughing.

"Well I better go explain what I did huh?" I asked Katie.

"Yeah I mean you don't want him to tear the poor guy's head off." she finished with a smirk. "and we don't have anymore classes today, they had to cancel Charms, Flitwick was called to the ministry to help with something, so that means that you two can kiss and make up all afternoon."

I rolled my eyes and went off running the direction I saw Wood storm off.

I kept running until I saw him from a window, he was in the astronomy tower just staring out on the grounds. I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me for what I did, but it was just so weird. I mean I just met these people, and I was already head over heals for one of them, and like best friends with the others, there was just something weird about this.

I was at the astronomy tower before I realized it. I peeked around the corner and he was still there, leaning against the rail. And staring at the forest, I hid behind the wall and took a deep breath, I could do this.

I walked out from behind the wall and started towards him. When I was only a foot from him I realized he had stopped breathing, this caused me to laugh a light laugh "Breathe Ollie breathe." I said.

He looked to me hurt obvious in his eyes, and I felt even more guilty for making him feel jealous, however I was happy that I held the power to make him jealous.

"look Ollie" I saturated " I'm sorry I-" but I was cut off. Ollie had pushed me so my back was against the wall and he lowered his head so his eyes bore into mine. His body was against mine and he was resting his forearms agist the wall on either side of my head.

"I need to apologize!" I said mock sternly, while looking into his eyes

"I think you need to explain!" he exclaimed.

"It was just a bit of fun" I said while trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Fun for who?" he asked "cause it was definitely not fun for me!"

"I'm sorry, just I was bored." I pouted.

"So that gives you the right to try and make me jeal- I mean mad!" he retorted

"Score one for me, none for Ollie" I said with a smirk. "You were gunna say jealous!" I finished with a smile.

He pushed himself off the wall and went back to the railing. Making me feel bad yet again.

I walked over to him and rested my chin on his shoulder, only then I saw his smirk.

"You meanie!" I whined "you knew I would feel bad!"

"I believe the score is now tied Miss. Bolin" he retorted.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I will beat you at this"

"You might, or I might." he replied cheekily "but now I saw we go to lunch, will you do the honor of escorting me?" he asked as he held out his arm.

"Now that sounds like a brilliant idea!" I said as I took his arm.

A/N Hey....you see that button that says review? You do!? Great, click on it!"


	5. Truth or dare part two

Don't own HP.

We reached the Great Hall and I realized something "We get to continue Truth or Dare!" I said jumping up and down as we reached our friends.

"Uh-oh" said Ali

"This could be bad" continued Katie

"I'm all for it" said Angelina

"We're with her" said the guys nodding to Angelina.

"All right" I said sitting down "Fred truth or dare" although I already knew his answer.

"Dare" was all he said with a cocky smirk.

"Ok" I said with an evil tone "Go up to the next male that walks through the doors and ask them why the are avoiding you, after you spent such a wonderful night together."

Everyone stared open mouthed at me, and then started laughing.

We watched the door for our unlucky participant. Finally he came in the form of a Slytherin quidditch captain Marcus Flint, as I was told by a laughing Wood.

"Oh god" said Lee

"This will be priceless" said George

"He better get ready to run" said Wood through laughs.

"shh" was all I said as Fred neared his unknowing target

"Hey Flint!" called out Fred

"What?" he asked in a monotone

"How come your avoiding me, I mean we spent such a wonderful night together and you avoid me!" he said in what I think was supposed to make him seem serious but, he ruined it b laughing.

Flit looked like he would kill Fred as the whole hall burst out laughing, even the teachers couldn't refrain form a smirk, except Snape who held a sneer.

Fred ran back to our table and we all congratulated him at a job well done, when he turned to Ali.

"Truth or dare, my dear?" he asked with a smile

"Dare" she said with a smile, I knew Fred would never make her do something awful.

"I dare you to sit on my lap and feed me lunch" he said "IT looked like it would be fun"

Ali didn't think anything of it so she sat on his lap and started feeding him. It was so cute they looked like they were in their own world.

"Awww" said Katie "they look like you and Wood did. So cute" she ended with a smile and I decided to ignore the comment.

We finished our lunch and headed up to the common room all arm in arm practically skipping.

When we walked through into the common room we took the seats in front of the fireplace.

"Well" said Ali "I believe it is my turn, and we have the rest of the day, so George truth or dare?"

"Dare" he responded with a smirk

Ali looked out the window for a minute before Lee leaned over and whispered in her ear at which point she started ginning like mad.

"I dare you to run through the halls in nothing but a thong for three minutes" she finished with a laugh.

"but I don't own a thong" said George seriously

"And I'm very glad you don't" replied Angelina, at which point we started laughing harder.

"don't worry we will find one" said Lee and the guys went up to their dorm to get George ready

five minutes later Wood, Lee, and Fred came down with smirks.

"George, let's go!" yelled Wood.

At this George walked down the stairs in a red thong and we all laughed as he exited the common room.

"Should we follow?" I asked

"I'd rather not" said Lee.

Three minutes on the dot later George came running back in and up to the dorm again.

He came down fully clothed about two minutes later.

"That was awful!" he announced

"Yeah awfully funny" snickered Lee.

"Fine, Angelina truth or dare?"

"Oh no" muttered Fred.

"Dare" said Angelina with a scared look

"I dare you to start a food-fight at dinner using mashed potatoes." George said with a serious face, which failed him about five seconds later.

"I've always wanted a food fight!" exclaimed Angelina

"How the bloody hell you think of that?" asked Lee

"Well I wanted a food fight, and I can't get in trouble this early with McGonagall, so, next option is have someone start it for me, and join in of course." he retorted as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wood" said Angelina "truth or dare?"

"Wait a sec you have to do yours first" said Lee.

"Well I want to play the game but my dare wont happen for about three hours and I need enjoyment" snipped Angelina.

"Well ok then" sighed Lee

"Ok Woody truth or dare?" she asked.

I turned my attention to Wood,this was gunna be bad, either way.

"uhh..started Wood looking at me "Dare" it was obvious that he was nervous, but so was I

Angelina grinned like a cherisher cat, while everyone else sniggered. "Oh relax I wont make you and Rose do anything" she started while everyone's face fell " I'm not that mean"

"Thanks" Wood and I both said at the same time as everyone laughed.

"I dare you to jump into the Black lake, wearing only your underwear" Angelina said with a smirk

"Ok" said Wood with a smirk as he stood up from the couch and walked out of the common room the rest of the guys right behind him.

As I made to follow I was held back by katie and the other girls.

"Since I know I'm gona be next I have to ask you truth or dare?" I just stared at her I was majorly confused.

"Uhh...Dare I guess?" I said

"good" she said " I dare you to tease and turn him on for the rest of the night!"

I just stared at her gaping.

"Are you kidding?" I asked

"Nope" they all said at once as we left the common room.

I was panicking, I basically had to seduce Wood. And the really scary thing was I was looking forward to it.

When we finally reached the Lake the guys were at a ledge looking for the best place to jump. They apparently found the perfect spot cause Wood was taking off his shoes, socks, and robe.

"Enjoying the show girls?" he called out in a smart ass tone.

Our response was to flip him off. At which he and the guys had a laugh.

When he started taking off his shirt I blushed and looked away. Of course the twins had to look up at that moment.

"Oi" shouted Fred

"I do believe that our little Rose does enjoy the view!" continued George

MY cheeks flushed even more as Wood turned his head our way as he shrugged off the unbuttoned shirt.

"Lay off guys" replied Wood as he undid his his belt.

My cheeks felt as if they were on fire when he stepped out of his pants, he was wearing black boxers that were dangerously low on his hips. His body was more amazing that I originally thought, his defined chest and arm muscles were only beaten out by his washboard abs. I was basically drooling.

He turned his head in my direction again winked and dived into the lake. When he popped up again he only had one thing to say. "HOLY SHIT IT'S COLD!!" he yelled as we laughed.

When he got out of the lake he grabbed his robe and put it on, while carried everything else. "Ok let's go I want to change" he said as we walked back to the castle. Everyone else a little ahead of us.

Halfway back I noticed that Wood was shivering so I decided I would stat my dare now.

"Hey Ollie a little cold?" I teased, my only response was a playful glare from him.

I stopped turned around stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear "want me to warm you up?" I smirked and continued walk. A few seconds later he was back at my side.

"That an offer Rose?" he asked in a teasing tone

I bit my lip and looked him up and down in a flirty way. "It might be Mr. Wood, it might be" I said.

Then he put his arm around my shoulder, and whispered in my ear again "Well if it's an offer I whole heartedly accept." With that being said we walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence.

"Okay" said Ali "We'll meet back down here in half an our kay?"

"alright with me." Said Lee

So I followed the girls up to the dorms to change since we didn't have to wear uniforms to dinner. ( A/N I know that they have to wear uniforms in the book but oh well just go with it)

When I had shut the door to our room they all turned on me. "What was with the flirting?" asked Ali

"Just getting my dare started early is all" I replied non-chalantly

"Yeah ok then" smirked Katie

"Hey you were the ones who dared me, now help me pick out what to wear!" I scolded.

"Aww she wants to look nice, or rather she wants to look hot!" Angelina said with cheek.

"Oh just shut up and help me!" I squealed.

We decided on black tight yoga pants, black flip flops and a green clingy spaghetti strap tank, . I kept my hair curly but pulled it into a pony tail.

All of us were wearing basically the same outfit in different colors, and we hadn't even planned it. We wet back downstairs to see the guys already there but they hadn't seen us they were facing the opposite way. My eyes immediately went to Wood and I got a smirk on my face. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, light wash jeans, and black trainers.

I stealthily walked up behind him as the girls watched having no idea what I was actually going to do. I bent m head down and placed a kiss where his jaw met his neck. He did a sharp intake of breath and with his amazing reflexes turned so fast I would've missed it I I blinked. I started laughing playfully at his face.

About five minutes later we all had calmed down and had stopped laughing. I had gotten another idea and knew it would work for my dare.

"Hey Ollie?" I asked

"Yeah Rose?" he responded

"sit here, pretty pretty please" I patted the floor in front of me.

"Al-righty then" he said as he sat down .

When I put my hands on his shoulders and felt the usual little shock from the contact. However he shivered, I got a smirk since I knew that it wasn't from the cold. I started to massage his shoulders when Fred spoke up.

"Hey Woody it's your turn." he said

"Oh right" mumbled Wood. "Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare of course" she replied not even looking away from Lee.

"I dare you to go up to three random guys and use the pickup line 'Excuse me I think I dropped something. MY JAW!'" Wood finished with a laugh.

It took us a while before we calmed down. And finally Katie stood up and went over to Mike Crawford. We watched his face form into confusion as he looked over her shoulder at Lee who was still chuckling a bit. After Mike it was Luke and Jeff, Jeff looked like he wanted to continue the 'flirting session' but Lee was giving him a death stare.

While everyone was watching the last altercation I bent my head so it was level with Wood's ear. "That" I said "was a brilliant dare." I kissed the same place I kissed earlier and heard a familiar intake of breath. I smirked and continued to massage his shoulders.

"Ok" Said Fred "We've got a new way to pass the time"

"Say the lamest pick-up line that you can think of." continues George.

"did it hurt when you fell from heaven" Katie started

"Can I see your tan lines?" said Ali

"I know a great way to burn calories, and it's fun too!" said Angelina

Everyone turned to look at me when I didnt say anything.

"Oh fine" I groaned "If I flip a galleon what are my chance of getting head?"

everyone just turned to look at me,Wood looked pissed and the girls looked horrified, the guys disgusted.

"Who said that?" Wood seethed

"I was at a club in America" was all I felt needed to be said.

"oh" was all everyone said, then laughed.

"Come on guys time for dinner, or should I say food-fight" I said standing up.

REVIEW.........pretty pretty please.


	6. Foodfghts, Flirting, and Questions

Don't own HP

We made our way down to the Great Hall, all getting mentally ready for the food-fight. When we reached our table we were happy to see a big bowl of mashed potatoes in front of our seats. We looked at each-other and laughed.

At 6:30 Angelina picked some mashed potatoes in her hand and threw it at a Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw picked up some jelly ad threw it back towards us. Of course at this moment Angelina decided to yell "FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone stopped momentarily and then all hell broke loose. Food flying this way and that, I ducked under the table as did a few others.

Moments later I heard Dumbledore yell "SILENCE!"

Silence filled the Hall, and then I heard Dumbledore laughing. "Miss. Johnson, although this was enjoyable I ask that you and the others that knew this was to occur stay after to talk."

I crawled out from under the table to see the hall was clean but its occupants filthy. All my friends glared at me for staying clean while I quietly snickered at their disgusting appearances.

I sat down and started eating again when I felt someone sit next to me, I looked up and it was Wood with an evil look in his eye. "oh shit" was all I said.

"Hey Rose you want a hug?" he asked innocently.

I glared at him "You know I think I'm good?" I commented.

"Aww you wound me" he said sliding closer to me.

"Ollie I'm warning you!" I said with a deathly tone in my voice.

He slid so there was about one inch between us "I've told you to not call me Ollie"

"Well then I'm so so sorry....Ollie" I said with a smirk, the I realized what I said

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" I asked.

"Yup."he said as he hugged me.

"For the recored" I said as he hugged me "You're an ass."

"Tell me something we don't know" interjected Fred.

"Funny Fred, Funny"retorted Wood.

When he let me go I was just as disgusting as them, I had pudding all over my stomach and mashed potatoes and everywhere else.

Five minutes later people started leaving the Hall to shower leaving the eight of us to our fate. "Well" stated Lee "I already have detention with Snape so I have to go." he smirked and left the Hall.

"I hate him" said Wood

"Yeah well I'm not a big fan of you right now." I teased him

"funny, Rose funny." Wood said in a seething tone.

"Aww poor Wood, the one he fancies isn't a fan of him" laughed Katie

"Maybe it's better that she doesn't" said Fred

"After all he is Captain of quidditch and she's gonna be seeker." continued George

"And we all know that our little Rose here is a spitfire at heart" added Fred

"Also Wood is a bit, and we stress the 'bit' stubborn" finished George.

"Will you two shut the bloody hell up." demanded Wood.

"Yeah" I added "after all I can see his faults already" I finished with a grin.

"Don't make me hug you again" he teased me.

"ooooh I'm so scared" I joked.

"Although I do hate to interrupt" said Dumbledore "I do believe we should talk about tonight's...events"

"I am extremely disappointed in all of you." said McGonagall "To start a food fight on the first full day of school, honestly! I will not take points but rest assured if any of you cause problems again" she looked pointedly at the twins "I will give you detention for a week. And to already have corrupted Miss. Bolin, that is just not right!"

"If you excuse me Professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore "But you and I both know that she was not corrupted" his eyes twinkled as he was talking.

"All of you just go back to the common room" scolded McGonagall. We started to walk out of the Hall when she spoke again. "Mr. Wood, tryouts for seeker will be held two days from now, at 11 till 3 I will put a notice up tomorrow."

At the mention of quidditch my mood suddenly jumped up a few levels. I practically skipped out of the Great Hall.

"I'm guessing it wasn't you Wood who put her into that mood" teased Ali

"shut up" Me and Wood said at the same time

"maybe it was Wood who put her in that mood" continued George.

"Once again I say shut up" said Wood, at this point I was smirking.

"No," said George "I think he wishes it was him to put her in that mood." finished Fred

"Oh would you two just shut the bloody hell up!" wood yelled.

"Aww Ollie I'm sorry I would give you a hug but I don't want to get more disgusting than I Am.'s give you a hug when you and I have both showered"

"Ohh" said Fred "You two planning on showering together?"

"It's not worth the trouble of talking to you!" I yelled playfully.

We finally reached the fat lady and and the common room where we parted agreeing to meet up in forty five minutes.

We showered, and then dressed in our pj's. Mine was my navy Puddlemere T-shirt with my name on the back and black short-shorts. My hair was wavy and had a navy blue headband in. I pulled on my slippers that were black picked up Moon-shadow and waited for my friends to be ready.

It was a friday so we could stay up as late as we wanted. Apparently the school thought it was a good idea to have a full day of classes and then two days to get more familiar with the school and your classmates.

About five minutes later the girls were ready we went back to the common room.

"Aww we can't sneak up on them!" I whined, the guys were sitting so that the were facing the stairs.

"Well even though it was funny to see Wood's face. I'm afraid that we aren't a big fan of surprises when we don't know they are gunna happen." said George.

"That defeats the purpose of surprises" I retorted

"No, it defeats the purpose of being surprised, not being the surpriser!" said George.

"Whatever" I said as I moved around the couch to sit on the floor, but Moon-shadow jumped out of my hands and onto Wood. That's when I saw that Wood was wearing a black baggy T-shirt ad Puddlemere sweats ad black socks. His brown hair was in the normal disarray, but was so sexy.

"Oh look" said Fred

"Moonie missed her daddy" continued George.

Wood and I glared at the twins until Ali interjected "Let's just sit ok?"

The seating arrangements were rather compact.

Fred and Ali were on the sofa with Katie, Lee was still in detention, George and Angelina were on the other couch which left me Wood, and moonie, as George recently dubbed her on a chair.

Wood and I just looked at each-other before he sat and pat his lap. I obliged and along with me came Moonie. I saw that there were other chairs but I figured that Wood would be more comfy.

"Ok I've got a question for you Rose." stated Ali

" shoot" I replied while getting comfy on Wood.

"Why didn't old Dumbles think you hadn't been corrupted"

"Well, I ma have been threatened with expulsion from Salem cause of pranks." I drifted off at the end of my comment.

"And you never told us?" she questioned.

"It's not that big of a deal" I said "it was just one major prank."

"What did you do?" Asked Fred.

"Well" I started "I was in class when I summoned all the quidditch team's brooms. Of course the burst through the windows which was bad cause I was in a greenhouse. Well, moving on anyone that played quidditch hopped on a broom and we took off. While flying I may have spelled out suck it Salem in the air, so when m teachers saw it they told me it would be my last term in Salem."

"Okay" said George "McGonagall can't know about that or else she would've been blaming you for the food fight."

"Yeah I'm sure old Dumbles as Ali calls him will tell her." I mumbled.

"So" started Angelina "quidditch on sunday you ready?"

"OH please I'm looking forward to it!" I said as I moved so my had was at the back of Woods neck ad I started drawing circles with my fingers.

"I'm sure a Puddlemere signed seeker and keeper one team will help us win this year" said Lee leaning against the sofa arm.

"Ohh you survived your detention" teased Katie.

"ahh it was only the thought of you that kept me goin" he replied cheekily.

"Oh I'm sure it was" I said in a low voice.

"Hey, hey, hey" Lee said in a defensive tone "that's not very nice."

"never said I was a nice person" I retorted.

Ali and Lee went off in a corner, and in five minutes time it was just me Wood and moonie sitting in the same chair. The others had gone off for some private time.

"you know" said Wood "you could move to another chair"

"Do you want me to move?" I teasingly asked as I moved to get up, his arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me.

"No I rather like this position" he replied.

We spent the next hour talking about quidditch, favorite subject, and family. I learned he had a sister who had graduated last year, his favorite subject was Transfiguration, lest favorite was Care of magical creatures, and Divination.

When our friends came back we all decided to head up so we could spend time together all day tomorrow. Moonie wouldn't let go of Wood so he decided to take her for the night. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up to the dorm with the girls.

When I shut the door I leaned back on the wall and took a few deep breaths.

"Aww" started Angelina

"She's sighing" continued Ali

"how cute" finished Katie.

"shut up" I muttered as I waled towards my bed.

They all laughed at me and I eventually joined in.

"Ten bucks said he asks her out right after tryouts!" exclaimed Angelina.

"I don't think he'll be able to resist if she keeps up her dare until then." teased Katie.

"ooh that's a great idea!" Ali said while jumping up and down.

"come on Rosie do it for us" pleaded Angelina

"alright" I replied "just get off my back"

"I'm not on your back" she replied confused

"It's a figure of speech" I retorted as I climbed into bed.

A/N …....please, please,please REVIEW!!


	7. Tickle Fights and Morning Wake Up Calls

I don't own HP.

I woke up at 6:30 and groaned. "Ugh why can't I fucking sleep in!"

I got up to take a shower which lasted half an hour, I decided to charm my hair straight and went to my trunk to decided what I wanted to wear. It was saturday so we didn't have a dress code, I decided on a green sundress and a leather jacket, I put on my black flip flops and grabbed pair of matching green hoop earrings.

I looked at the clock and it said 7:30 when I got a plan in my head. I conventionally woke up my friends and told them I had an idea to prank the boys. At this they all sat bolt upright.

"Okay" I started "What time the guys normally wake up?"

"not until nine usually" Ali stated

"Ok then we got to work fast." I started "I think I know a charm so we can get up to their dorm, once we are in we jump on their bed, just to have fun"

Five minutes later we were in the common room in-front of the boys stairwell. I tapped my wand on the first stair and started to walk up them hoping they didn't turn into a slide, they didn't.

"Yes!" I whisper yelled

We reached the door that was labeled fifth year, we looked at one another and I slowly opened the door.

I saw Wood in the center bed with Moonie of his chest. I got a running start and jumped on the bed falling on him.

"What the hell" he bolted into a siting position. Similar reactions were happening around the room. All us girls were laughing at the guys looks.

"Morning sunshine" I said in a sing-song voice, as Moonie walked over to me.

"That was mean" he pouted

"Aww I'm sorry" I said as I looked at his pout.

Suddenly he broke out into a mischievous grin. He grabbed my waist and pulled me so I was laying down and he started tickling me.

"stop......please....I.......said......sorry" I gasped through laughs.

"You wake me up, you pay." he teased

"Please....stop!" I said gasping for air through laughing.

"Nope" was all he said, then I got an idea.

"fine" was all I said and I pulled him so that he was lying down next to me to sitting up, I rolled over so I was on top of him kissed his nose and then sat up on the bed, picking up Moonie.

"Aww Moonie," I said "I'm sorry I woke you up" as she burrowed into my arms. "Was Ollie nice to you?" in response she meowed.

"Of course I took care of her" retorted Wood "she made it so I couldn't roll over, which was very awkward by the way"

"Aww well I'm sure she appreciated it." I teased

"Lets go get breakfast!" exclaimed Wood "After all I really don't need to see our friends make out" With that we left for the Hall.

"Come on let's skip!" I said while grabbing his hand and putting Moonie in my other hand and started to skip, wood prevented it.

"I don't skip" said Wood "Actually I don't know a guy who would skip" he ended with a laugh.

"Fine" I pouted

"See I knew you would see it my way" he replied with a smile I rolled my eyes and we walked on in comfortable silence.

When we reached the Great Hall it was surprisingly full of people in their pjs. "See" I said "everyone else is up so you should be too!"

"hahaha …...not funny" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"oh I beg to differ" I said as I sat down.

We spent breakfast playfully teasing each-other and laughing at our jokes, until the rest of the group came down.

"well, well, well took you guys long enough." I teased

"I'm sure you didn't mind the time alone with Ollie." retorted Katie.

"shut up" I mumbled.

"So, quidditch tomorrow!" interjected Ali

"I know!" I said almost hopping up and down in my seat

"You think you're gunna make it?" joked Fred

"I'm not not sure" interrupted George "I mean its not like she was signed by a professional quidditch team."

"Why do you even bother holding tryouts?" asked Angelina.

"I mean you're not gunna find someone better than our Rosie." continued Lee.

"I have to, McGonagall's orders" replied Wood.

"Oh well" I sighed "gives me a chance to burst some egos"

A/N I know really short it's just a filler won't happen again.


	8. Quidditch and Roses

I still don't own HP

I woke up the next morning ready for tryouts, I missed the feeling of the wind through my hair and the blood rushing to my head cause I was upside down. I was preparing what I was gunna do in my tryout, I wanted to not only scare the shit out of my friends, but also make it so there was no question that I deserved to be on the team.

I walked down to the Great Hall, not waking up my friends so I could practice a bit before tryouts began. I grabbed a bit of toast and left the hall, and headed out to the pitch, my gear already there.

I mounted my broom and started doing laps, for a warm up when I decided to spice it up a bit.

I shot upwards then made a sharp u-turn and jumping off the broom I fell until I was five yards from the ground when my broom caught me. I laughed and yelped for joy.

"Shit!" yelled a voice that sounded familiar I turned to see none other than Wood standing at the gates.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed at me.

"Having fun." I replied with a smirk.

"Fun? That's fun?" he asked incuriously.

"Yup." I smirked

"You could've died!" he yelled again

"I knew what I was doing" I replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever" he muttered while he went into the closet and came out with the box of Balls.

I flew up towards the sky again but this time I leveled off and dropped my hands off the broom and hung on with my legs. I yelled with pure joy and turned my head to look for Wood.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing now? Trying to kill yourself before tryouts?" he yelled

I just stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my broom again, and flew down to meet him on the pitch.

"So how many people you think are gunna show up?" I asked

"Probably ten or so" was all he muttered while looking at a book he held in his hands.

"Watchya got there?" I asked

"Playbook" was all he said.

"Well ok then Mr.,Talkie" I retorted sarcastically.

"Aww disappointed I'm not giving you all the attention?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh I'm dying inside" I retorted.

We continued to banter for five m,inutes or so then other people who would be trying out started to arrive, followed closely by our friends.

"Allight!" yelled Wood in a voice that demanded attention "Everyone mount your brooms and take five laps"

We all followed his orders, during the laps two girls crashed, two guys fell, and another felt the need to throw up so they were out of the tryouts.

"Ok" said Wood as we landed "I want you to split up into two groups one with our beaters," he pointed to Fred and George who were grinning like maniacs holding their clubs, "the rest come with me and the chasers" I moved to the group with Fred and George.

"OK" started Fred " We will be hitting bludgers at you while you try to dodge them"

Everyone just looked at them like they were crazy "you're kidding right?" asked a boy that looked like he was a second year.

"No we are very much serious" retorted George.

"Now who wants to go first?" asked Fred when no one raised their hand I rose mine.

"Ahhh thank you Rose" said George

I mounted my broom and just gave them a look to do the same "do your worst" I smirked and took off.

I was about fifty feet off the ground when the first one came right at me from my left, I decided to impress on my first dodge so I jumped off my broom so the bludger flew and missed and landed on my broom again.

"Holy shit!" shouted George

"I'm jealous" continued Fred.

I saw another bludger heading my way again this time from above so I dived to the ground racing the bludger and when I was close to the ground I pulled up so the bludger smashed into the ground. I was so close to the ground my feet brushed the grass of the pitch.

"Ok you're done Rose" shouted George and I gracefully jumped off my broom. And waited for the others to finish so we could switch

After twenty minutes everyone was done so we switched.

"Ok" said Wood "the four of us each have a snitch and we want to see who the fastest in the group

I was in the fitrst group so I was ready to go and kick these people's asses.

"3.…2.…1...release" was all that I heard Wood say before I rocketed after my snitch.

I clopsed the space down in a matter of seconds I reached out and grabbved the snitch I did a sharp U-turn and flew back to Wood, Ali, Angelina, and Katie.

"Here" said as I handed the snitch to Wood with a smirk.

It was a half an hour before we were done, it had taken a kid like five minutes to catch the snitch and we had to wait for him.

"Alright" said Wood in the same 'captian' voice "That was really great, however we thought that there was a person that was truly amazing, so without further ado congratulations to Rose Bolin!"

"Yay!" shouted Katie

"Awesome" contined Angelina

"Haha the guys have less votes now!" squealed Ali.

"OH GOD!" complained Fred

"This won't be pretty" continue George

"Relax guys" said Wood.

We slowly started to walk back to the castle all smiling, "So what to do now?" I asked.

"I say we relax in the common room and have lunch" said Fred

"okey dokey" I replied as me Ali, Katie, and Angelina all skipped ahead.

"Ten Galleons says Wood asks you today" said Katie

"Well that's obvious" continued Ali

"Fine he will ask her by two o'clock" corrected Katie.

"before noon" said Angelina

"By three" said Ali.

"Don't you have anything better to bet on?" I asked

"Nope" they all replied as they laughed

We went up to our rooms to change into comfy clothes, I settled for sweats and a tank top. I grabbed Moonie and my fluffy socks.

I ran down to the common room not waiting for my friends, when I saw that Wood was the only one there I was kind of nervous, after all the girls had been saying that he would ask me to be his girlfriend.

He was wearing a red shirt, black sweats and slippers, with a hand behind his back.

"Well look who it is Rose, and my favorite kitten Moonie." he said with a smile.

"what's behind your back?" I asked

"hmm. I'm not sure" he said playfully he withdrew his hand and with it came a red rose.

"I know it's a cliché in the muggle world, but I thought it fit perfectly with you. And not just cause it's your name. you are a rose, your beautiful but have many layers, and we all know that you have a bit of an attitude, and I really like that you have an attitude, we can play fight and tease which makes the day seem like so much fun." Wood finished with giving me the rose which I pinned into my hair.

"Ollie this is so sweet" I said meaning every word.

"Well, see I'm not done yet." he responded "I need to ask you something"

"Ask away." I said.

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe, you would do me the honor of letting me call you my girlfriend." as he finished he looked at me and I could see all the emotions in his eyes.

"Now how could I say no to that?" I said as I bit my lip with a smile.

He closed the almost non existent space in between us and gently put a hand on the back of my neck.

"You couldn't" He replied as he captured my lips with his. The kiss was slow and sweet, and when he pulled away we leaned our foreheads together.

"YES!" a squeal came from behind us. We turned to look and saw all our friends standing with smiles on their faces.

"Way to ruin a moment Ali" teased Lee.

"Oh that reminds me" said Angelina "you both owe me ten Galleons"

"You made a bet?" asked Wood

"Yup." was the only reply from Katie

"shouldn't we profit from this?" Wood asked me.

"Are you saying you don't " I teased

"you know what? Never mind." he replied

With that we all headed down to lunch, me and Wood hand in hand

A/N Push the button you know you want to!!


	9. It Gets Easier

I still don't own HP

Four weeks later…

Things the past weeks had been going great, between me and Wood. School's been so easy and quid ditch has been like a daily party.

We were all at breakfast, it was the day of our first match. We were against Ravenclaw which had me looking forward to the air rushing through my hair, and the excitement of a match.

"I feel like dying my hair." I said randomly

"Ohh can we pick the color" Fred said gesturing to himself and George.

"Umm I'll pass" I responded.

"Don't worry we'll find a way" said George.

"I'm not gunna let you within five feet of my girlfriends hair if she said no." Said Wood with the captain tone in his voice.

"Well ok then, don't get your knickers in a twist" retorted Fred.

"You know what-" started Wood but I cut him off

"don't start it Ollie we have a match in an hour and we don't want anyone more bruised up then they need to be." I snickered.

Five minutes of bickering later we left for the pitch to suit up and have our pre-game talk.

"All right guys" started Wood after we all were suited up. "We will win this match, Ravenclaw is like an ant and we are the person stepping on them and squishing them to oblivion. So we don't win this game then I can guarantee that you all will be in pain tomorrow at practice. Now lets go!" With that we walked to the pitch entrance.

We did a few laps around the pitch listening to the crowds yelling and screaming before we went back down to the ground.

Hooch had the two captains shake hand and they looked as if they were trying to take each others hand off, it was quite entertaining, until the Ravenclaw captain winked at me. That got Wood going, and I was actually scared for the other guy.

We took our positions and the game began, the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang stuck on my tail which kind of pissed me off until I saw a bludger coming our way. I dived down and she didn't see the bludger until it was too late and nest thing I know she's knocked off her broom.

At the same time I saw a flicker of gold about 20 meters up so I shot up after it. I reached it before anyone had anytime to blink I had the snitch in my hands.

I was caught in a mid-air hug from the girls, closely followed by Fred and George. When we landed Wood was already there with a smirk on his face. "What I don't get a hug?" I asked him playfully.

"Cause I don't wanna just hug you." he said as he walked toward me.

He cupped my cheek and gently captured his lips with mine. When he pulled away he had a smile on his face. "I love you" he said as he looked in my eyes.

"I love you to" I replied as I kissed him.

We left the pitch hand in hand, and then went to our changing rooms.

We all met up outside the changing rooms and started to walk up to the school together, "Oi WOOD!" shouted the Ravenclaw captain.

"Yes?" Wood replied

"Good game, all of you." then he turned to me "HI, I'm Matt. Matt Davis" he finished with a small smirk and a wink.

He was attractive, that much I admit. He had black hair that fell into his eyes and a set of piercing blue eyes, he stood about 6'2 the same height as Wood and was built in a similar way.

"I'm Rose Bolito. Wood's girlfriend" was my reply in the nicest tone I could manage.

"Oh sorry Wood didn't know" he said as he walked away.

"Wow" said Fred

"I'm surprised you didn't rip his head off Wood" said Lee

"I think if he had been here for ten more seconds Wood wouldn't have beren able too" continued Georege.

"I mean look at his hands balled up" said Ali

"Yeah he probably made himself bleed" continued Katie

"All cause he was a little jealous" Finished Angelina.

"Hey" I said "I'm just happy he didn't try anything"

"You and me both" retorted Wood with a smirk.

By this time we were at the Fat Lady and I turned to Fred and George.

"How big is the party gunna be?" I asked them knowing that they had planned for one when we won.

"Ummm…" Fred Trailed off

"It's gunna be…" continued George

"Freakin huge" interjected Lee.

"Will there be people from other houses?" I asked.

"Probably some Hufflepuff's and maybe a few Ravenclaws. No Slytherin though." was my reply from George.

"Well obviously" I said as the portrait hole swung open to reveal a packed common room.

"Holy shit" I muttered as the cheers got louder.

"you can say that again" muttered Wood from beside me.

"Holy shit" I said in a teasing tone.

"oh ha-ha you're so funny" he deadpanned.

"I thought so" was my reply as I pulled him through the portrait hole and into the awaiting crowd.

About an hour and five firewhiskey's later I stumbled up to mine and the girls dorm needing sleep.

I stumbled to my bed and climbed in still wearing my clothes from earlier.

A/N: I'm sorry ahead of time L

I woke up at 7:30, thank god it was a Saturday, my headache wasn't too bad cause I had a strong tolerance for firewhisky. I looked around my room to see that none of the other beds were occupied and I groaned, it was our policy to make sure the others got back to our room before 8 so that when McGonagall came in and called everyone down for her Saturday morning announcements.

I rolled out of bed and put on my slippers and left the comfort of my dorm, I reached the common room to find it amazingly clean, I love house-elves.

I tapped my wand on the staircase and walked up to the guys' dorm and knocked on the door, when I got no reply I opened the door and kept my eyes closed.

"Guys?" I asked "It's like 7:45 and it's Saturday so McGonagall could come any minute." When I got no response I opened my eyes.

I saw my friends all sleeping on the beds with their respectful partners, all clothed, for which I was very happy. The drapes around Wood's bed were drawn closed which I found weird but Ignored for the time I had to wake up my friends.

I went around to each bed and woke up the girl and about five minutes later they were all up and leaving when I decided to leave, I knew the guys' would need sleep but then I heard a very feminine voice "well good morning Mr. Sleepyhead" I took in a sharp breath when I realized the only place it could be coming from was Woods bed.

The drapes were ripped open and I saw a Wood frantically putting on his boxers, and a girl from sixth year, Janine in his bed. My mouth failed me and I couldn't do anything I let out a sob and Wood look up, his eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Rose-" he started

"No, just save it. I don't want to hear, you tell me you love me and not two hours later you're screwing some girl" I ran out of the dorm with Wood calling after me.

I ran to my room and when I burst through the door I was met by three angry glares that immediately stopped when they saw the tears in my eyes.

"Rose what happened?" asked Ali

"He…he cheated on me" I gasped through sobs.

"WHAT!" yelled Angelina

"Yeah I know they were in bed together, god. Why would he do that?" I sobbed

"Oh hunny" said Katie as she wrapped me in a hug.

"it'll be ok" said Ali

"No it won't" I said before I broke out into a new round of sobs

"Look let's get you into some sweats and a sweatshirt first." Angelina said logically.

The girls helped me change putting me into black sweats and a green sweatshirt at which point I started crying harder. "Not green guys, that's his favorite color" was all Ali said.

They changed the sweatshirt for a blue one and pulled fuzzy socks onto my feet, Katie handed me Moonie while Angelina pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"Thanks guys" was all I said before they helped me into my bed.

"Gryffindors" came McGonagall's voice "Everyone downstairs!"

I made to sit up but the three of them pushed me down again, "NO! you are staying here" was all they said as they headed downstairs leaving the door open so I could here what McGonagall had to say.

A few minutes later McGonagall's voice floated upstairs "Where is Miss. Bolin?" she asked

"She's not feeling so well" was Katie's reply.

"Well then I will check on her after this meeting to decide if she needs to go to the infirmary" replied McGonagall.

"uhh-" started Katie but she suddenly stopped , probably stopped by Angelina.

"Well I want to congratulate our quidditch team, on winning 200-0 against Ravenclaw. The snitch catch was quite impressive.

The announcements carried on for about ten minutes when she dismissed everyone and followed the girls up to our room. "Good heavens child what is wrong?" she asked me.

"She may have found out Wood cheated on her" Angelina replied instantly.

"Ahh teen love" McGonagall murmured "It hurts"

"Trust me I know" I said through my sobs

"Well it'll get easier" she said before she swept out of the room.

A/N Im sorry….again


	10. New Friend

I don't own HP

"Let's go to breakfast" said Katie

"KATIE!" scolded Ali

"No" interrupted "it's a good Idea"

"Are you sure?" Asked Angelina

"Yeah" was all I could mutter

"well ok then" said Ali.

I put Moonie in my pocket and we walked down the stairs to see all the guy's waiting at the bottom. I started to panic.

"Guys" started Angelina "Just leave us alone today ok?"

"We have quidditch practice in an hour" George stated

"Well has Woody-boy told you what happened?" she asked

"Yeah he has" said Lee.

"Well then at least you'll know why you guys will be the only ones there, we take care of our own" said Katie as we tried to walk past them.

"Get out of our way Wood" seethed Ali.

"I need to talk to her" was all he said.

"Well that's not gunna happen" retorted Angelina.

"I think it's up to her to decide" was his reply

Before one of the girls said something I decided to intervene. "Guys let him talk, whatever he can say he can say in front of everyone."

They looked at me but backed off.

"Rose listen, I was drunk, and stupid, and I'm so so sorry." he said.

"Well so am I, but the fact still stands that you slept with another girl!" I retorted feeling the tears coming back

"What can I do?" he asked

"I don't know" I said "but what I do know My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you. So this is goodbye, at least for now" I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out of the common room.

I went into the Great Hall grabbed a muffin and left. On my way back I saw my friends and decided to let them be neutral. "Guys" I said "go to practice, I don't want you choosing sides, it's not fair."

"But Rose" started Ali

"No buts" I retorted "You were friends with him for so long before I came, it's only fair that you all stay friends." I continued to walk and left them behind.

I reached into my pocket to grab Moonie but she wasn't there. "Shit!" I exclaimed

"Looking for this?" came a voice that seemed familiar.

I looked over and saw Matt Davis the quidditch captain from yesterday holding Moonie

"As a matter of fact I was." I replied as I reached out to grab her but she just cuddled into Matt's elbow.

"Well I think she likes me" he laughed.

"That she does" I laughed then I realized what I was doing. "I can't do this" I said.

"what can't you do?" he asked

"I can't be flirting with you!" I exclaimed

"Well why not, I mean it's harmless" he replied bluntly.

"Although I admire your bluntness, I just broke up with Wood this morning." I replied

"And why pray tell did you do that?" he asked

"I found him in bed with another girl" I stated trying to not cry.

"What an ass" Matt replied "Why would he give up you, one you're beautiful, more like drop dead gorgeous. Two you are amazing a quidditch, and finally you're smart , so basically you are perfect." he finished with a smile.

"Now see that's not fair" I replied "I tell you I shouldn't be flirting, and then you say something as sweet as that and I have to respond."

"Well then, my plans working." he said teasingly

"And what plan would that be?" I asked intrigued.

"The plan to get you to talk to me." he smiled

"Well, I'm flattered." I said with a small laugh.

"I've got a proposition for you" he started "How about we be friends?"

"That's a pretty tempting offer" I replied amused.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked

"That depends" I responded "can I be your partner in the classes we have together, I don't really think that being partners with Wood"

"How could I say no to such a pretty lady." he retorted.

"very well then, I'll see you in Transfiguration on Monday. If not sooner." I said as he handed back Moonie.

"What's her name?" he asked

"Moon-shadow" I replied stopping myself from calling her Moonie.

"Well then, I should thank little Moon for introducing us again" he laughed

"Little Moon, is that your nickname for her?" I teased him.

"Well It's obvious that that Wood had a nickname for her so I hoped it wasn't Little Moo" he responded.

"Yeah he called her Moonie" I replied as I felt the tears start to fall.

"It's ok" he said as he gathered me in a hug.

I felt safe in his arms which was weird but soothing, "you know" he said "it's eleven and lunch is in an hour want to eat with me new buddy? don't worry it's not a date."

"sure just let me go up and get ready, cause I'm still wearing my pjs" I responded

"Ok I'll meet you outside the hall at noon that ok?" he askled

"Yup I'll be there" I said as I skipped off.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	11. Mealtime revenge & confrontation

I don't own HP

When I reached my room I grabbed a pair of jeans, red flats and a red fitted t-shirt. When I was dressed I decided to leave my hair down and wavy. As soon as I was ready I looked at the clock I still had fifteen minutes, that's when all the thoughts of earlier came flooding back to me.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked aloud , no-one was in the room since quidditch practice was still going on.

I had just broken up with Wood, and now not even five hours later I'm having lunch with another guy. But, it was just lunch as friends, right?

Fifteen minutes later I found myself outside the great hall waiting for Matt. When I saw the team walking in from practice I hid behind a wall hoping they hadn't seen me. I looked around the wall a minute later and they were gone but Matt was.

I had to admit he was hot, he was wearing jeans and a blue polo that matched his eyes when he spotted me he jogged over with a smirk on his face.

"I was betting you would stand me up." he joked.

"I told you I couldn't refuse an offer from someone who complimented me" I teased back

"Oh so you would have lunch with Flint if he complimented you then?" he teased back.

"Hmmm" I said as though I was thinking about it seriously "maybe it just pertains to people who don't look like a shrunken troll" At the comment we both laughed.

"Which table should we sit at?" he asked

"Umm…" I started "Well I bet that if we sat at my table you would receive death glares form the girls and a few right-hooks from the guys,"

"Well then since I need to be able to see for quidditch, hows about we sit at the Ravenclaw table, for the sense of self-preservation"

"I couldn't agree more Davis, couldn't agree more." And with that we walked through the double doors into the Hall which turned deathly silent.

"Wow she moves fast-"

"Weren't she and Wood an item?"

"Damn not even single for a day-"

"Lucky bastard-" Were what the whispers said.

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" exclaimed Matt, for which I was grateful.

"for now" muttered a first year Gryffindor.

"excuse me?" I asked

"Nothing" the child quickly muttered.

"that's what I thought" I retorted.

"Lets go sit" interjected Matt. Gently pulling me to the Ravenclaw table.

"Guys" he said talking to a group of three, two girls and one guy. "This is Rose Bolin, a friend, she's gunna sit with us. That ok?"

A chorus of "Yup's" and "Sure why not's" came back at us as we sat.

"This is Ellen" said Matt pointing to a red-head that was rather short, and pale but pretty. "This is Claire" he pointed to a brunette that was tan and looked to be about my height. "And this is Jeff" he gestured to a guy that looked similar to him but with brown eyes "he's my cousin" Matt replied at my look.

"Oh ok" was al I said not sure how social these people were.

"So what's it like in Gryffindor? " Claire asked bluntly.

"Well as of right now itr sucks" I replied with a laugh. "We have great parties, what with the twins planning them, but I'm not to big a fan of them right now"

"Oh sorry didn't mean to bvring it up" said Claire.

"No it's allright, I mean I was bound to get screwed over by him sooner or later right" I said with a serious face "Just wish I could get a little revenge though" I mumbled.

"Ohh now revenge I can help with, Ellen too!" she exclaimed.

"Oh god I here chick talk coming on, Matt you wanna go talk quidditch with the other guys?" asked Jeff

Matt looked at me a begging look in his eyes at which I laughed at "go on I'll get help from the revenge experts"

"Thank you!" he said as he walked to the other end of the table.

"Ok, trust me when I saw this will be so easy for you." started Ellen.

"I mean Wood is practically giving us death glares and we're girls!" continued Claire

"Really?" I asked doubtful.

"here" said Ellen handing me a compact I held it up as if checking makeup but looked behind me and saw the death stare was infact from Wood.

"Ok so what do we do?" I asked

"Well starting Monday make sure you are always accompanied by at least one guy. And at quidditch don't give him any attention, talk to the twins or the chasers. Other than that you should be able to continue like nothing happened." Said Claire.

"Ok" was all I got out before I felt a hand on either one of my shoulders, I turned around to see the twins,

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

"Hello Rose" they chorused

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"ha-ha she sits at the table of the team we just beat, and she wonders what's up?" George said sarcastically.

"It's no big deal I can have other friends" I retorted

"Yeah you can.." Fred's voice drifted off.

"So what's the problem?" I asked confused.

"There is no problem." retorted George.

"Then what's with the tone?" I asked

"What tone?" sniped Fred.

"That tone" I replied laughing

"We just want to know why our seeker is at another table hours after a bad breakup with our captain" stated George.

"Well then you answered your question" I responded jokingly.

"Now I'm confused" muttered Claire

"You and me both" continued Ellen.

"Well" said George "we just want to know if you are ok."

"I'll be ok" I said as I saw Matt coming our way "you two might want to head back to Gryffindor table cause Matt's coming over here and Woody-boy might blow a fuse if he sees us talking."

"Hey, are you girls done the girl-talk?" asked Matt.

"yup and were are just worrying about how quickly Woods gonna blow a fuse with me talking to you." I responded.

"oohh lets find out" Matt said with a smile.

"you really want to take this risk?" asked Fred.

"It'll be pretty bad" continued George

"Let's try it" I said.

"ohh it didn't take long" interjected Ellen "he's headed this way."

"shit!" said both twins as Wood got into hearing distance.

"Hey Fred, George we thought we lost you to the Ravenclaws, the girls sent me to get you." said Wood with an attempt at nonchalance.

"Hey Wood" said Matt, with a smirk "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to schedule a scrimmage cause your next match isn't for more than a month. And ours isn't for about three weeks"

"I think my team will be just fine without a scrimmage." sneered Wood.

"Woah Wood turning down something related to quidditch?" asked Fred sarcastically.

"Have we died?" continued George

"shut up you two." snapped Wood.

"Ohhh I figured it out!" exclaimed George

"He jealous cause Rosie here is on speaking terms with the Ravenclaw captain but not him," finished Fred.

"I said shut up!" said Wood louder

"I believe we can take that as a yes" replied Fred.

"Yes I do believe we can" continued George.

"Fred, George leave him alone" I interjected.

"You're defending him?" asked George

"Or are you defending Mr. Matt here?" continued Fred laughing at the look Wood gave Matt

"Will you just leave" I retorted , truthfully I didn't know who I was defending.

"Alright your wishj is our command" the twins said as they practically dragged Wood away.

I sat back down and Matt sat next to me and we all laughed.

"Well that was awkward" said Claire.

"Trust me" I said "when I go back to the common room I'll be bombarded by them and this will seem like a piece of cake."

"Well good luck" laughed Ellen.

"Thanks you are too kind" I replied my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Well we got to go" said Matt "Flitwick usually has his weekly reports in ten minutes so we have to be there, you ready to leave?"

"Yeah" I said rising from my seat and we exited the Great Hall when we reached the hallways were we went separate directions he gave me a friendly hug and we said goodbye.

Review, pretty please.


	12. The Way We Were

I still don't own HP

I slowed my pace on my way u p to the tower, I knew I was going to be bombarded by the girls as to why I wasn't sitting with them, and why I was sitting with the Ravenclaw captain just hours after my break-up.

After slowly walking for about ten more minutes I reached the Fat Lady, "bogart" I muttered and she swung open. When I stepped through I saw the girls and the twins all sitting in the chairs and couches by the fire.

"Where's Lee?" I asked nonchalantly

"Trying to keep wood from killing your new pal Davis." Retorted Fred with a biting tone

"He has no right to care." I seethed "after all I was only having lunch with a friend who also happens to be a guy where as he fucked another girl"

There was an uncomfortable silence for about twenty seconds before Ali started talking.

"Rose you know we love you, it's just that it seems as if you rebounded a little too fast."

I stared open mouthed at them "you think that because I'm not crying on the outside that I'm not depressed, or a better word for it would be devastated!" I yelled not caring who heard me

"Rosie we didn't mean it like that" interjected George

"No you guys did." I started to feel tears on my cheeks "I found him in bed with another girl! Hours after I told him I loved him! How would you feel?"

"Well I would be up in my bed crying like a baby" responded Angelina

"I would be begging the house elves for ice cream," added Katie

"Well I hide my emotions, I don't want him to see me cry!" I exclaimed turning around so my back was facing them and I wiped the tears.

"Rose" started Fred

"We are soo sorry," continued George

"What can we do?" finished Fred

"Nothing" I responded coolly "I have to do this by myself"

I walked up to our dorm and fell onto my bed and wept for what felt like hours.

When I woke up the next morning I saw that it was 6:00 so I jumped in the shower hoping to wash the tears from last night off me.

Forty-five minutes later I was dressed and staring at myself I the mirror, I had red eyes from crying and I couldn't bring myself to cover them up so I went over and put a note on my bed saying I went down to breakfast, since it was Sunday I allowed my friends to sleep.

When I walked down into the common room I saw only one other person, the one I really did not want to see Wood.

He turned his head hearing the footsteps and when he saw me his expression turned into a pained one.

I went and sat on the couch opposite him and we just looked at each other. When looking at him I saw his eyes, they were red and puffy like mine, but his eyes had bags and dark circles. We were both silent for a few minutes before he started" Growing up in a muggle neighborhood I loved to watch Movies, and our next-door neighbor had a huge movie collection. Anyways we watched this movie, The Way We Were and two main characters broke up. But the girl asked him the guy who she had just broken up with, to come over and comfort her cause he was the best friend she's ever had, so he went over and they comforted one another. Like the friends they were" His voice started drifting off and I saw that his eyes were threatening to spill over.

"So I'm willing to be called a girl if you could just help me through this as my best friend" he pleaded.

I didn't verbally respond but I stood up and walked over to his couch and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped me around him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I am so so sorry" as I felt a drop of wetness land on my thin shirt.

"It's ok," I whispered back "and Matt's only a friend" As I said the statement I felt his arms tighten around me.

We stayed like that for about ten minutes till I felt him drift to sleep. I laid him down on the couch and summoned a blanket and pillow. I tucked him in and kissed his cheek.

I went and sat in a chair next to the couch when Moonie came down the stairs and hopped onto Wood. He made a little grunt but didn't awake. Moonie curled up in the middle of his chest and fell a sleep.

Maybe there was hope that we could move past this.

About twenty minutes later the twins came barreling down the stairs but stopped dead when they saw Wood sleeping and me in a chair next to him.

"George does this look as weird to you as it does to me?" asked Fred

"Yes, I do believe our little Rose is in the same room as Woody and not killing him." George said with a smirk.

"Damn I lost the bet then" laughed Fred.

I looked up at them with a smirk "A bet on what exactly?"

"Ummm……."trailed off George

At that time Lee came running down the stairs "Hey anyone seen Wo-" he stopped when he saw him "never mind" he finished.

"Guys lets keep it down he just went to sleep like twenty minutes ago" I whispered

"Why don't we just go to breakfast?" suggest Fred

"All righty" I said putting down my book and skipping out of the common room the twins and Lee not far behind.

On our way down we saw Flint walking alone, we looked at one another, a chance like this didn't come up everyday.

"Oi Flint!" shouted Lee

"What do you Gryffs want?" he asked with a menacing tone

"You wound us Flint I thought we were best of friends" teased George

"Yeah well unless she" he pointed at me "wants another captain under her belt I don't really care what you have to say."

The twins lunged at him pressing him so he was against the wall, while Lee held me back.

"Watch what you say Flint" the seethed

"Hey its true, first Wood the Davis all that's left is Slytherin since the Puffs captain is a girl, unless she swings that way too" he taunted.

"Well something tells us that snogging a troll wouldn't really be on her to do list," mocked Lee while strengthening his grip on my arms.

"Well she snogged Wood," he laughed as he pushed the twins' hands off him and walked away.

"I really hate that guy." Muttered Lee

"You and me both" I said with a little laugh.


	13. Bye

**A/N I'm abandoning the story going to start a new one where the character has more problems than her ex. No more**

**Mary-sue's for me**

**:)**


End file.
